The Yes And The No
by Viburnum
Summary: Kai surprises Hilary when he asks her for dating advice concerning a not so usual someone. Hilary fights her impulses to break the relationship and tries to hook up with her childhood crush What will happen to two such confused people?


**Disclaimer: **I own Beyblade Yeah! Aoki Takao isn't so great Yeah! Now the fans are strangling me Ye-argh-ah-he-hel-ah!... C'mon seriously the genius Aoki Takao owns Beyblade. I'm responsible for the fanfiction though.

This story may have some violent or matured themes. You have been notified.

'**:'**

The Yes and the No

'**:'**

Prologue

'**:'**

Hilary looked at the pack of cigarettes judgmentally and her scrutiny was growing by the second. She twirled it around as if she was an archeologist investigating a lost artifact. She seemed to think it as a very silly thing and soon casually tossed it to the other side of the sofa she was sitting on. She was at home and very much bored and wasn't feeling like doing anything at all especially even trying the temptation to smoke. To her it was a waste of time. She couldn't understand how some people became into addicts or try to understand the "phenomenon". Her mind found everything uninteresting and she just lounged on the sofa, picking up the packet to see it again. She threw it casually aside once more. She began to daydream and positively enjoy that her mind finally found some interest in it. School wasn't really that much challenging for some days as it leisurely went by and as her parents were out she decided to do her good friend slash somewhat boyfriend a favor and buy the cigarettes. Of course she wondered soundly for some moments if he was a casual smoker or an avid one. She really couldn't decide and left that topic undecided, though that wasn't really her routine for usually she loved and desired the challenge of things that were difficult but now she felt either too tired or sleepy or even both or else she would've never refused the challenge.

_I wonder if he is an addict_. Old habits are not easy to lose. Even in her daydream the challenge of the conclusion made her think.

Soon the doorbell rung and Hilary knew it was _him_ so decided to still teasingly question when he was outside, ' Who is it?' she sounded very comical with both giggles and fake irritation.

' Open up its me.' A young masculine voice faked annoyance and command.

' Who?' Hilary liked this childish game which was probably a huge inspiration to knock-knock jokes.

' It's Fang.' He says, with an understanding to her plans.

' Fang who?' she continues it and she laughs suddenly. This game was childishly exciting and she loved playing this with him.

' Fang, me, who'll come and bite your neck and tear it to shreds 'cause Hilary – you forgot I still have the extra key you gave me and now I'm coming in!' he started so slowly and the sudden outburst with the door opening made Hilary jump and scream and run with the young handsome man after her.

He suddenly catches her and she grabs him. They both look at each other. They laugh and fall on the couch.

' Seriously Hiromi you should have looked at your face when I burst into your house. You were like Medusa who saw her own reflection!' the young man was laughing and Hilary looked at him seriously with playful irritation.

' Hey! No need to involve me with a mythological ugly and – wait a second I don't remember giving you a key to my house.' It was a more than casual serious expression, she looked at the handsome boy who seemed guilty, ' Explain.' It was a genuine command.

' Wow don't worry I'm no thief.' He waved his hands and produced the key which Hilary took and saw the extra copy she was holding, she had been looking for it recently, the young man explained, ' You see Hiromi I took it by accident. It was mixed up with my keys and I took it. You know it gave me a lot of ideas.' He stared at her mischievously and winked in the usual coded figure.

' Oh! You ! Mr. Kiba Takumi you are too naughty!' she jumped on him and both of them played war with one another concluding with no victor. They laughed after that and seemed to be more than casually pleased in each other's company.

' So Hiromi how is school?' The young man called Kiba asked her. He was exceedingly handsome with his restless wet-earth brown hair and very permeating sky-life eyes. He had a friendly grin the one that she loved about him.

She noticed how he referred to her mostly in her true first name "Hiromi" for Hilary served more as a personal modification or pseudonym which she had received as a nickname when she expressed in her childhood to know more about western classics. So it became "Hilary" when she found it amusing and her parents complied with her. But Kiba mostly called her Hiromi, her true first name. Basically he told he liked it more.

' Not really interesting. How's yours – oh yeah, here's your cigarettes…' she became a bit disapproving when she threw him the pack. He looked at it and seemed pleased with the brand he then noticed her disagreeing eyes and finally became defensive.

' Hey, don't stare at me like that Hiromi these aren't for me. They're for that old man you saw who is my neighbor.' Hilary lost her dagger-like looks as Kiba smiled at her, he was being wolfish as usual, ' By the way school is ok as usual. I guess you don't believe the fact that they are for my neighbor do you Hiromi?' he smiles at her and jokingly addresses the matter.

' No Kiba, I do believe you.' Hilary looked irritated and closed her eyes, Kiba looked surprised but Hilary offered the reason, ' It's just like you to make me do your odd-jobs!' she playfully but slightly seriously punched him constantly on the shoulder with Kiba going for the defensive.

' I hate you Kiba.' She pouted with a playful cuteness while he looked flirtatiously, ' You always make me do your dirt work.'

' Well…' he held her cheeks when she realized she blushed at his actions and seductive tone, ' You know how dirt I am Hiromi.' With it he kissed her forehead softly as Hilary closed her eyes.

' You know I still hate you.' She smiled and responded.

' You are such a _hypocrite._' He playfully punched her and got up, ' Well gotta go pretty Hiromi. Got an assignment tomorrow – you understand right?'

' No I don't' She seemed crossed seriously, ' You just came Kiba.'

' Pretty Hiromi I plan on coming by tomorrow so you know – wait for it…' he winked and Hilary got impulsive and punched him.

' You pervert!' she joked and punched him on his shoulder again.

As Kiba left Hilary felt bored again and decided to daydream again. She was shifting through some interesting features in her head when the doorbell rung again. She wasn't expecting anyone and so decided to check carefully who it was.

' Uh, who is it?' she asked firmly but not nervously.

' It's me Hilary.' It was a voice very emotionless but not really cold. She knew it immediately.

She opened the door and saw him, ' Kai.' He looked at her too, ' Uh, come in, please.' She realized he wouldn't without her approval for his eyes said so and truthfully she really didn't understand if she should be surprised or comfortable.

' Am I imposing?' He questioned as he stood in her living room.

' No, not at all – please sit down Kai.' Hilary managed her duties as hostess for Kai was a formal guest. She really was confused and couldn't recognize her situation. Kai Hiwatari, a young man of such rigid rules and formality has come to her house. Though she saw him frequently the setting was never personal. ' So Kai can I get you anything?'

' I need a suggestion.' With his sudden dialogue Hilary realized her former question was answered a "no". Seeing her still made him understandable to her shock, ' I'm sorry I know I may be bothering you but I do need some advice.' Kai looked at her she was a bit nervous.

' I – uh, advice…advice…you need – you need advice from me?' Hilary was a bit bewildered the man Kai was never informal even when wounded. He loved the challenges of solitary conquest. He really never changed that methodology.

' I know it's surprising but yes I do need your advice Hilary.' Kai was really seriously toned. Hilary understood this was no sarcastic statement or ironical thing but real. If "real" is a twilight zone episode then this is very real.

Though she really wanted to ask Kai more questions on why he had chosen her for the advice-giving and if it revolved around Beyblading? If it did could she help? It couldn't be Beyblading as Kai is a master and never lacked anything, but what if it was? Would she able to meet his standards? Was it realistic for Kai Hiwatari to ask for help? Was it real that Kai was staring very consciously at her with a questioning brow?

' Uh Hilary?' he waved a hand near her face though he was sitting the length of his arm could reach her even though she was standing.

' Uh-yeah-yes, yes, yes – yes.' Hilary broke out of that inner monologue and looked at Kai. He still had the questioning brow.

' Are you ok?' he seemed actually concerned at her phased-out condition.

' Yes, I'm sorry Kai – really. So what did you need advice for Kai?' she found the senses to steer her without hesitation.

' Well, ' he had his air of formality and dignified refinement, ' I was wondering if you would tell me…'

' Yes…' she couldn't bear suspense of the whole situation. If she were a tree she knew "timber" was a good word describing her position right now.

'…well I want you tell me if you think if it's good idea to date Ming-Ming…?' Kai looked in thought as he finally brought out his "problem".

If lightning strikes a tree and can incinerate it then maybe Hilary felt more like **that **tree now. She was going to advice the great Kai Hiwatari on who to date? She thinks now she can revive other the X-files or the Twilight Zone series because her head feels very light now.

_Finally Hilary you got something to interest your bored mind,_ as she mused she didn't know if she should smile or act as if her soul had died. _Of all people Ming-Ming!_

' Oh sorry Hilary.' Kai was more focused on her now and it was good that he was occupied with his thoughts for Hilary's expression of bewilderment was something to be shocked of, ' You asked me if I wanted anything I was rude and didn't answer. I think I like to have coffee would you?'

She decided to smile. It was authentic in both comparisons to feeling and to her "decisive" thoughts earlier. " Yeah Kai I'd like to have coffee too. You wait here I'll make us some.'

' No I'll help you.' He got up and very much decided on it.

' Huh.' This truly was an interesting time now as Hilary could blink at the words.

' I'm not really a guest Hilary I've known you for a long time besides I don't want you to think that you must be a formal hostess, believe me it'll be too weird.' He explains and starts as he seems to know the location of the kitchen seeing it was very close to the living room.

_Well I'm happy he realizes the "weird" part_, she followed him and thought and as he smiled and assisted her she became very much intoxicated and the feeling wasn't due to any alcoholic tastes unless you are willing to be rude and instantly think of **_someone_** as cheap wine, _Ming-Ming…? Ming-Ming…? I really feel a headache coming_…

'**:'**

Well that's the chapter and I hoped you like the prologue. By the way both Kiba and the referred old man are characters from a unique masterpiece of an anime called Wolf's Rain: see it if you can! I will update soon but please tell me what you think!

'**:'**


End file.
